With the proliferation of choices in media content, such as television programs and movies, consumers of media content have more choices than ever for their enjoyment. However, the cornucopia of choices can also be overwhelming for a consumer. The process of finding interesting or popular content, of separating out the wheat from the chaff, is becoming more time-consuming and tedious. Furthermore, as media content are talked about in social networks and the wider culture, the process of finding the interesting, popular, or engaging media moments that are being talked about is also becoming time-consuming and tedious.